1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for processing files stored in a storage medium, an information processing method, and a storage medium for storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A function of displaying images based on files stored in a storage medium and printing the image in an apparatus connectable to a storage medium such as a memory card is known. Such apparatus acquires information of files stored in the storage medium to generate a file information list, and executes various kinds of processing such as file display and print processes based on the file information list.
As a method of generating such file information list, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-122860 describes the following method. That is, a temporary file information list including information of all image files in the storage medium is generated and only image files that match conditions designated by the user are extracted from that list, thereby generating a file information list.
With the aforementioned related art, once the temporary file information list including information of all files in the storage medium is generated, the file information list of files according to user's designation is generated.
That is, in the aforementioned related art, since the file information list of all files in the storage medium is generated first, processing for files cannot be executed until generation of the file information list of all the files is complete.